


Helping Arya

by Shit_For_Tea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_For_Tea/pseuds/Shit_For_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is a broken 22 year old woman, hiding her dark past from anyone who isn't family.<br/>Gendry is a 25 year old police officer, trying to help from whatever she has experienced.<br/>But when her secret is out, will Gendry run for the hills like she thinks? Or will he stay with her, help her, and love her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my new fic Helping Arya. I'm still doing Chasing Arya, I just want to see your guys review to this one. Please enjoy :)

**Arya**

 

"You have to come tonight." Sansa said, setting out the black, formal dress on her bed.

"Why?" Arya complained, looking at the dress with disdain.

"Because, I don't want you staying home alone in your... Current state." Sansa said lightly, trying to put it the best way without offending her.

"Come on Sans, I've been out of my rehabilitation program for more than a month. And, Dr. Lannister says I'm improving." She whined.

"Arya, the fact you had to go to rehab makes me uneasy of letting you stay home."

"I'm getting better, I promise I don't have any psycho thoughts anymore." She said dryly. Sansa grimaced and scrunched her nose.

"Arya, don't joke about that!" She scolded, "Until I get Dr. Lannister's permission of letting you stay home alone, you're coming."

"Sansa, I don't want to go to a stupid Police award ceremony, it’s gonna be soooo boring! I can just imagine all the wives bragging about how their husbands are 'heroes'. Pfft, I bet they cheat on them all the time, using their badges as a 'womanising weapon'." Sansa sighed as she rambled on about the stupid award celebration she was about to face.

"You do realise Sandor's a police officer, right?"

"Yeah, but Sandor's different. He doesn't brag about being a hero of Kings Landing. Besides, he's too ugly to get another girl and he's-

"Arya!"

"-already got the hottest girl in Westeros!" She finished the sentence that Sansa had interrupted. Sansa tried to look angry and stern but couldn't help herself from smiling at the compliment. "So can I please stay home? I promise I'll clean the house!" Arya begged.

"I don't want you near any bleach!"

"Gods, I'm telling you I'm better now!" She crossed her arms and let out a frustrated huff.

"I’m sorry Arya, I just can't..." She watched as Sansa composed herself from the tears that were about to fall. "I got you a present though." She said, pulling out a small, square box from the bag she had put at the foot of her bed. She handed it to Arya, watching with excitement as she carefully opened the light blue box. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Oh Sans," she hushed, "it's beautiful but it looks way too expensive."

"I know, but you should wear it to cover up your..." She awkwardly looked away.

"Why? Everyone judged me with and without it."

"Just trust me Arya. Wear it and you won't have those stuck up, sour bitch wives judging you. They already look at everyone in disgust and that will just add to it." Sansa said, leaving the room and closing the door.

Arya sighed and traced the scar on her wrist that she had done by her own hand. Every time she ran her fingers across the small scar she felt the anxiety building up inside her. _Take a deep breath, count to ten, and think of Winterfell._ She used Dr. Lannister's method and soon calmed down. She once again looked at the pink, ugly scar and then across to the bracelet. _Shit._

*******

She walked out of her room and went down the stairs. While she made her descent, she found Sansa laughing at a very frustrated Sandor while she helped him do up his grey formal tie. Sansa was in a gorgeous bright red dress that hugged her curves and would make every man go ballistic. Her long red lochs fell over her shoulders which framed her perfectly structured face.

Sandor was wearing a black suit with a grey tie, wearing his black pointy formal shoes. He wore the previous medals he had been awarded as it was compulsory and even combed his hair back into a ponytail, showing off the horrific scar he has had most of his life.

They both turned their heads as they heard her footsteps. "Nice dress, wolf girl." He said gruffly. This was the closest thing anyone could get a compliment from him, except Sansa of course. He gushed over her like a 14 year old girl gushed over the famous singer, Loras Tyrell.

"Arya, you look beautiful." Sansa said, somehow managing to do up the tie without looking at it. This frustrated Sandor more, muttering a curse word as she finally tied the thing up. She scrunched her face and hit him softly on the arm. "You know I hate it when you cuss like that!" She scolded.

"Yes dear." _Dear? Man this guy has turned to mush._

"Let's go, I wanna get this over and done with as soon as possible." She grumbled.

"Oh come on She-wolf. You should be proud that your future brother-in-law is winning some awards." Arya groaned as he said 'future brother-in-law."

It's been a month since they got engaged and they always make cheesy comments about them tying the knot soon. It literally killed her.

"Alright let's go, we're already gonna be late." Sandor said, opening the front door while Sansa and herself filed out of the house. He locked the door behind them, got in the car with everyone else and drove to the ceremony place.

Luckily for her, the drive was short and quick. It was filled with the usual swear words from Sandor when traffic got out of control and Sansa's scolding following his words. They finally arrived and walked through the hall, rushing to get into the right room. Arya was again complaining about going, "Gods, this is so shit!" They just let her rant on, "I don't even understand why you guys wanna go?"

"It's compulsory, every officer has to go." Sandor replied flatly.

"What if someone doesn’t go, though? Like seriously, just make up a shitty lie so you don't have to listen to all the pretentious pricks brag about their lives. I bet half the officers don't do anything but sit on their asses all day while they jerk off to lesbian porn!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Arya!" Sansa shrieked.

"What, it's true. It's probably the only action they get since their wife's are too busy slaving away cleaning the house, cooking their dinner and ignoring the history they found of pornhub on the family computer!" She said while Sandor opened the door.

Every single head was turned into their direction, staring daggers at them. Sansa reddened with embarrassment, Sandor didn't give a fuck and Arya glared right back. There was only a few light chuckles but most of the people were silent accept for the awkward clear of throats.

They silently walked to their seats, Sansa still mortified while Sandor nodded to his co-workers. Just when the guy on the podium was about to continue, Arya's phone beeped. Everyone turned around in their seats and gave her another look of distaste.

**Just thought I should embarrass you some more...**

_Dr. Lannister? What is he doing here?_ She searched for his very small frame, but could not find him anywhere. She shrugged it off and listened to the man speaking on the podium. He rambled on and on about the honour to be a police officer. She felt her chair behind her being kicked and she turned around to curse him out but...

Dr. Lannister had a huge smirk on his face and was slightly waving. She waved back with her left hand. He gestured to her bracelet and mouthed 'nice'. She responded by sticking up her middle finger, earning a laugh from the very attractive man beside him. He had coal black hair, a very nice defined face with a little stubble of a beard and bright blue eyes that glimmered in the light. He was wearing a black suit that stretched across his huge, muscled chest. He only had one medal, stating that he's only been an officer for a while. Tyrion noticed her checking him out and lightly chuckled.

She sighed, turned around and sank into her seat. "Officer Gendry Baratheon." The announcer said, turning to smile at the man behind her. As he walked up to the stage, she noticed how his muscles bulged when he shook the guy’s hand.

"Officer Sandor Clegane." The announcer said when the blue eyed man had returned to his seat. Sandor pulled Sansa up with him and gave her a big pash on the lips. Arya hated PDA and sank further into her seat.

"Oh come on wolf girl, give me a hug." He pulled her up and gave her an unresponsive hug then ruffled her hair. She quickly sat back down, not wanting to be looked at anymore. Sandor went and accepted the medal and walked back to his seat.

The ceremony was finally over, and people started to get up to mingle with each other. Except Arya, of course. She went straight to the delicious, magnificent, delicate looking food and much needed champagne. She quickly snatched a glass, stuffing her face with the chocolate coated strawberries.

"Arya, what a pleasant surprise." Dr. Lannister said from behind her, accompanied with the man from before. "Having fun?"

"Thish is sho good, you shoold try some." She exclaimed with the mouthful of food in her mouth.

"I probably would if I didn't see you molesting the food." She swallowed the chocolaty goodness.

"Haha, very funny." She said sarcastically, "So, why are you here?"

"Well, you see this young, strong, handsome man that I once looked like." He pointed to the very sexy man beside him.

"Right, I'm sure you looked like that."

"Your harsh words wound me, Miss. Stark. Anyways, he is my lovely nephew and is attending his police award ceremony. He is also Sandor's new partner so you're sure to see him around a lot."

"Sandor has a new partner?" She asked confused, "What happened to Osney Kettleblack?"

"He was caught with seventy five thousand dollars’ worth of drugs." Tyrion explained, taking a piece of cheese from the platter.

"How much is that supposed to be?" She asked.

"Like, a whole suitcase full." Tyrions nephew replied.

"Well, shit." She said, "That explains a lot."

"So, you're Sandor's..." He waited for her to answer.

"Sister-in-law to be. Arya Stark." She said, shaking his hand with her left arm.

"Gendry Baratheon." He replied, giving her hand a short shake.

"You know Arya, that bracelet is absolutely wonderful. You should take it off so I can have a better look at it." Tyrion said, smirking.

"Lannister, go fuck yourself." She said, adding her middle finger.

”Is it from Tiffany’s?”

“I will kick you, no matter how short you are imp!” She growled out while Tyrion just laughed.

"You’re not much taller than me, Horseface. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm leaving this terrible ceremony."

"Looks like we both got dragged here." She said, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Yes, but you actually had a reason to be dragged off." Gendry looked very confused but she didn't care to explain and neither did Tyrion. What happens at her appointments, stays at her appointments (accept for Sansa). Tyrion walked off, Gendry followed and Arya sat down at a table and waited for another boring hour to pass.

After a few minutes passed, she looked for the sexy man Gendry. She spotted him, and saw he was sitting at a big table with a huge family. It reminded Arya of her family, and how she hadn’t seen them in months. Out of her whole family, Sansa, Bran, and her dad and mum were the only ones who knew about her history. After being put into rehab, it was hard to keep it from the family but thankfully things were busy around that time. Once Sansa told their mum and dad, they flew down from Winterfell and cried as they watched their daughter in rehab. They asked why she almost threw away her life over, and over again. It was horrible.

“Oh my, what you said when you entered the hall was so…” Here we go, bitchy wives. “Fucking hilarious.” Huh? Arya turned around and was met with a pretty blonde/white haired woman with pale white skin and unrealistic purple eyes. _They’ve got to be contacts._ “And no, they’re not contacts.” She said, somehow reading her mind.

“Thanks, I guess.” She replied awkwardly.

“I mean seriously, it’s so true.” The woman gushed.

“Why, are you one of them?” She didn’t mean for it to sound so cruel.

“No, I’m a working woman and I have plenty of sex with my husband. I bet he doesn’t even know how to spell pornhub. Instead of making him dinner in the kitchen, we fuck on the kitchen bench.”

Arya cringed and scrunched up her face, “Didn’t need the visual.”

“Sorry, Daenerys Targaryen.” She said, holding out her hand.

“Arya Stark.”

“So you’re Sansa’s sister. Me and her usually stick together when it comes to events like these. That’s my husband over there, next to Sandor.” Daenerys said, pointing to a very tall man who was the same height as Sandor. He had long, black, shiny hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. _His hair is better than mine._ He had dark, olive skin and almond shaped eyes. He was what you called exotic beauty.

“He’s tall.” She said, studying his muscles underneath the tight-fitting black suit.

“He’s mine.” Daenerys replied happily, her eyes going wide with excitement. “Well, it was nice meeting you. I look forward to hopefully see you at more of these events.” She said smiling, beginning to stalk off to her husband. _Gods, if I ever get like that when or if I get a husband, I will stab myself in the eye._

She walked to the ladies room, finding herself needing to pee. She just passed the huge family she was studying before her left hand was grabbed with such force she was pulled into a large, round figure.

"Lya.” A deep gravelly voice whispered. His breath was hot and gross and stunk of wine. “My Lyanna, you’ve come back to me.” The hall fell into silence as the family yelled orders at the fat drunk.

“Dad, let her go.” All the children yelled, including Gendry.

“Robert that is not your Lyanna.” A very beautiful woman said with tanned skin, long golden curls and emerald green eyes. You could tell she was in her mid-forties but honestly looked 30 years old.

“No, you won’t take away my Lyanna again.” _Lyanna that was her dead aunt’s name. Probably just some coincidence, a different girl whose name was Lyanna._ Arya spun around, and kicked him in the groin.

“Let go of me you fat drunk!” She screamed, making him fall and almost being pulled down with him. His hand had a grip so hard on her bracelet it slipped off, making her scar naked for the whole world to see. She quickly clutched her wrist and studied the family’s faces. Luckily, they were all looking down at their father, who as now being escorted out of the hall. But one of them had saw. She looked like a younger version of the woman who had spoken minutes before. Her eyes pitied her and she looked oddly familiar. Arya quickly rushed to the bathroom.

After a few minutes of panicking while looking at the scar, her thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps entering the bathroom. “It’s Gendry. You know, the guy from before at the buffet. I just came in to give you your bracelet. I should have got one of my sisters to do it, because you know… It’s a bathroom made strictly for girls and people probably think we’re having sex or somethi-

“I’m sorry that came out wrong. I shouldn’t have said that and especially…” He sighed and continued, Arya desperately holding onto her laughter despite the situation. “Anyways, my sisters are consoling my mother, well step-mum but that information’s not really important.” He slid the bracelet under the small cubical stall.

“Thanks, it really means a lot to me.” She replied, quickly clipping the bracelet onto her wrist.

“What’s so important about the bracelet? I mean, I don’t mean to pry but…” F _uck, he thought she was talking about the bracelet. Quick, making up a shitty but believable lie._

“My brother gave it to me before he left for the Army.” She said smoothly, proud of the lie she came up with so quickly, “I haven’t seen him since so I always wear it, no matter what.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask questions so personal like that.” He said, sounding nervous.

“It’s ok, but I would really appreciate it if you left the bathroom because I need to pee.”

“Oh, right. Gods I’m such an idiot!” He exclaimed, “You were coming here in the first place and I just enter, looking like a seedy pervert hoping to get some action. Not that I am that… I’m just saying, that’s probably what I look like. Any normal-

“Gendry,” She interrupted, his name sounding foreign from her lips, “leave before people _do_ start thinking we’re having really raunchy sex on the bathroom floor.”

“I...I… Ok.” He said, quickly rushing out of the bathroom. She finally released her laughter that she had held in for five minutes. She finished her business, washed her hands, and walked out the bathroom to an almost empty hall.

“Who was that man that groped your ass?” Sansa asked, worry in her eyes.

“No fucking clue. Let’s go home.” She replied.

“Yeah, I think everyone’s had enough seeing as there’s practically no one here.” Sandor replied, pulling Sansa to his side and walking out of the hall. Arya followed closely behind, eager to forget tonight’s events.

*******

"So how come you didn't tell me you had a new partner?" Arya asked as they entered the dark house.

"New partner? What happened to Osney?" Sansa asked, giving Sandor an angry look.

"Osney was a druggo." Arya replied.

"Gods Arya, don't use that word. I hate it."

"What, druggo?" Sansa nodded, "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just a terrible way of saying drug addict. I mean that’s a serious problem."

"You're too nice and innocent sometimes." She said, making Sandor laugh.

"Yeah, he had a drug problem and is now in rehab before he goes to jail."

"Wow, who's the new partner then?" Sansa asked.

"Gendry Baratheon. He's Dr. Lannister’s nephew." She replied, making Sansa look at her suspiciously.

"Well, we have to get him over for dinner."

"Sans honey, I doubt he would-

"You're doing it, no ifs or buts. You're calling him tonight and if you do you'll get a surprise." Sansa said, winking.

"Ok, I'll do it." Sandor said quickly.

"Wow, you changed your mind quickly." Arya said, laughing.

That night, when she lay in bed she heard the headboard hitting against her wall. _Well, Sandor got his surprise._

"Ohh, Sandor right there!" Sansa moaned, making Arya cringe and cover her ears. The grunts and moans of pleasure coming from Sansa and her future brother-in-law made her feel sick. There was just something very unpleasant about hearing people have sex unless it was yourself. Gods, Arya hasn't had sex for over two years. Mostly because she's very self-conscious about her body (which scars roam over, done by her own hands of course), and because no one likes her.

She cried herself to sleep that night, feeling weak and boneless. Arya was getting treated for depression, but why does she still feel so alone in this thing we call society. All around her, there are people who love her but she pushes them away like the stupid girl she is. _Tomorrow is a different day, and in it different opportunities. Do not dwell on the past, look forward to the future for you never know what may come next._

She remembered Tyrion Lannister’s motto, the one he used at the end of every appointment. She fell asleep, repeating the words over and over again in her head, her tears still flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

**Gendry**

 

Tonight was a hectic event. He met a very beautiful, sexy woman. Her shiny brown hair that went passed her shoulders framed her face, her lips were red, plump and full looking very kissable, and the dress she was wearing complimented what little curves she had. The bad part was that she was off limits. She was Sandor’s soon to be sister-in-law, making her unavailable for him to have. If Sandor knew what thoughts he was having about Arya, he would already have a bullet to the head.

After his father practically molested her, Gendry saw the bracelet lying on the floor. He made a fool of himself, walking into the girls’ bathroom and giving her the bracelet. He rambled on about himself, his family and worst if all, sex…

She laughed at him, probably thought him stupid and painted a visual in his head that he won’t be able to get out of his head with just a freezing cold shower. “So, did you just go into that bathroom and fuck the girl that our dad literally just molested in front of everyone?” Joffrey teased with his usual smirk once Gendry left the bathroom.

“No.” He replied gruffly.

“Why are you so flustered then?”

“Joff, shut the fuck up!” He gritted out. Joffrey just burst into fits of laughter drawing everyone’s attention.

“Gendry, did you just fuck that same girl-

“No, Mya. I did not.” Gendry said angrily, looking over to Sandor who thankfully missed the whole Baratheon family drama.

“You better not have.” Cersei said, “You are my good, nice boy Gendry. You don’t deserve a slutty girl who is willing to blow you in a bathroom.” Gendry flushed with embarrassment from his step-mums (who he considered his real mum since his biological mother left when he was 1) words.

“Cersei!”

“Don’t use that tone with me! I want you to be happy.”

“We didn’t _do_ anything. I just returned her bracelet.”

“See, my good boy.” Cersei said, giving him a warm smile.

“2 dollar suckie?” Joffrey said, making everyone but Cersei and himself laugh.

“Come on, let’s go. I need to play Call of Duty with my friends.” Tommen said.

“Tommo, you’re not sixteen anymore. You should be more focused on university than video games.” Myrcella said sweetly.

They all made their way to their cars, each going in different directions. Myrcella, Joffrey and himself went to their huge apartment that had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, Mya went to her house, and Tommen, Cersei and his intoxicated father went to the old mansion he used to call home.

“That girl, she’s Arya Stark.” Myrcella said, Jofrrey eagerly listening on the conversation.

“Who’s Arya Stark?” Joffrey asked.

“She’s my partner’s sister-in-law.” He said.

“We used to do the same course of uni together, but she dropped out this year. I have no idea why, though.” Myrcella said, making a though pop up into Gendry’s head.

“She knows Uncle Tyrion. Do you think-

“Yes Gendry, she’s a patient.” Myrcella replied. “

Wait, so the hot short girl is one of Tyrion’s patient. How do you know?” Joffrey asked.

“Well, when I sometimes go with Shireen for her appointments, Arya’s appointments are before Shireen’s so yeah.”

"Shit... Well, now i know why Sandor’s so protective of her.” Gendry said, wishing he could see her again.

It made sense now. The first time he saw her, there was pain in her eyes. She’s been hurt before and it probably wasn’t just a one-time thing. Gendry knew she was off-limits, a definite no-no but he needed to know about this girl, he needed to know what was wrong with her and maybe, just maybe he could help.

This was why he was ecstatic and immediately accepted Sandor’s offer for dinner at his place on Sunday night without hesitation.

_Just don’t screw up, think with your brain not with your cock._

**Author's Note:**

> Ouick note, Gendry is a Baratheon and so is Mya. Cersei is their step-mum and is nice. Mya and Gendry have the same dad. I aged Sandor down a lot making him only 4 years older then Sansa. Also, Joffrey isnt evil although he is a little annoying shit who pisses everyone off, but you will love him.
> 
> Ages  
> Sandor- 28  
> Mya- 26  
> Gendry- 25  
> Sansa- 24  
> Joffrey- 24  
> Arya- 22  
> Myrcella- 22  
> Tommen- 20
> 
>  
> 
> More ages to come once characters are intoduced in the story :)


End file.
